<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forest by Tailor20181223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047978">Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223'>Tailor20181223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>猎人Zayn在一次打猎活动中进入了一片似乎无法走出的森林，遇见了一只蓝眼睛的小鹿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>a</p><p> </p><p>Zayn睁开眼，他看见放射状的黑线刺向中间的惨白。他听不到任何声音。</p><p>他下意识地眯起眼睛，太久没有见到光亮。从眼球后方扩散的痛意让他变得清醒了几分，他于是勉强撑开眼睑露出一条缝，又是一片惨白。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这是天空和光秃秃的树枝。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>声音也和四周的画面一块涌进来，溪流，泥土，草。除了树还是树。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我在森林里。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zayn勉强让头离开地面，手费力地抬起来，他痛得发出嘶——的声音。小臂处本来被凝固的血液糊住的伤口因为这动作又裂开来，<em>操他妈的</em>，却没有力气真的骂出什么声音。</p><p>Zayn看着因为自己滚下坡而被压得乱七八糟的草和树枝还有不知道是什么名字的藤，跟着他一起滚下来的还有他的猎枪。</p><p>他倏地一下子坐起来，用手撑着地慌乱地向后拽着自己麻掉的腿接连后退了好几米远。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>熊…快跑。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他好像听见有人在大叫，但是没有。噢，熊已经走了，和他一起来的人不知道去了哪里。他疼得像针扎的头终于给了他一点信息——看似有用，其实也没有：Zayn和几个猎人朋友一块来打猎，结果半路上遇到了熊，大家四处窜散，他不知道在哪里一脚踩空，翻滚之中磕到了头晕了过去，后来他就在那了，醒来的那片泥地。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我还活着，呃，我还活着。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>指南针坏掉了，没有太阳，无从得知时间和方向。腰间挂着一只野兔，还没有腐烂，说明没有昏迷太久。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>唉，真可怜。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zayn隔着手套摸摸兔子的尸体。他理应把它吃掉，虽然这会儿暂时没有感到太饿，但——迟早也会变成他的食物。</p><p>什么大的也没捞着，手上给划拉一道大口子，还迷了路。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>真他妈惨。这是哪啊。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>b</p><p> </p><p>顺着小溪他又走了三天，Zayn就快没力气了。找了些树枝枯草生起一堆火，把兔子从腰带上解下来，处理了一下开始烤。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>天哪，一点都不想吃。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他真的饿到不饿了，但他不想命丧于此，于是机械地用右边牙齿一下一下嚼着没有味道的烤兔子肉。有没有变质？他尝不出来也懒得想，脑子里幻想着曾经吃过的家里裹满调料的鲜美兔肉，他的狼狗在一边吐着舌头用晶亮的眼睛瞅着他——瞅着他手里的肉。他于是撕下来一块喂给它，然后摸摸它圆滚滚的脑袋。</p><p>这次他要出远门，狗放在朋友家里养着，不知道伙食怎么样，那家伙口味还挺挑的。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>好想回家。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>茫然地盯了一会儿跳动着火苗的火堆，黑烟不断地冒出来。Zayn有点担心会引来什么别的大型动物，他可不想再遇到熊，现在他真的一点跑的力气都没有。</p><p>胆战心惊吃完了最后一点烤兔肉，他用猎枪撑着自己站起来，然后拍了拍身上的土。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>现在需要找到方向。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他完全辨别不出树和周围的环境，三天来没有一天出过太阳。他觉得奇怪，来之前这里并不是在雨季，这也不是一个大到无边无际的森林。已有的经验应该也能够让他很容易发现一些有助于找到出去的路的踪迹。走了这么久，Zayn觉得自己好像在兜圈子，但他途中根本没有变换方向。</p><p> </p><p>Zayn望着湍急的溪水，原本悦耳的鸟鸣此刻让他感到心烦不已。</p><p> </p><p>c</p><p> </p><p>他好像听到动物的声音。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>说不定这次会有收获。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他提起枪在地上努力放轻拖了几步，不远处果然有一只受伤的母鹿。噢，旁边还有一只初生的小鹿。</p><p>Zayn突然笑起来，这次终于有了一点好运，虽然不知道还要再这鬼地方待多久，至少接下来几餐是有保证。</p><p>他给枪上了膛，放慢脚步过去。</p><p>看着奄奄一息的母鹿和还不太站得稳的小鹿，Zayn突然冒出一丝犹豫。他瞧瞧自己胳膊上的伤口——<em>说不定这头鹿也是被什么东西袭击…会是另一些猎人吗，还是什么别的动物，也有可能是为了保护她的孩子…唉，怎么总给我出难题？</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>还是不要…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他放下枪更走近了一些，蹲下来检查着鹿。伤得很重，大概是没救了。小鹿这会儿还在一边练习如何站立，母鹿用最后一点力气一下下地舔舐着小鹿发亮的美丽皮毛。小鹿很漂亮，毛色稍微比它的母亲深一些，可能是还有些湿漉漉地粘在一起的缘故。它看着Zayn，也许可以认出这是一个脏兮兮的陌生的人类。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>他们能认识人类吗？还是只把我们也当做别的动物。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zayn吃惊于它蓝色的眼睛，丝毫不同于它母亲深邃的黑色。</p><p> </p><p>d</p><p> </p><p>没过多久母鹿就咽了气，这在Zayn意料之中。他重新上了路，却发现那只小鹿跟着他走了过来。他故意朝前大步跨了几下，小鹿就轻快地蹦过来；他停下脚步回头看，它也站定看着Zayn，动动它的小耳朵。</p><p>“干嘛跟着我？”Zayn莫名其妙就对它讲。他知道自己的狗有时候能听懂他在说什么，但是这个小家伙？</p><p>果然小鹿只是眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“好吧，兄弟，你要跟着我也没关系。不过大概…可能没什么好事。我最近特别倒霉…不是最近…也许是一直以来…好吧。”</p><p>小鹿动动前脚，Zayn撇撇嘴，默认它同意了，耸了一下肩膀转身继续走。</p><p>Zayn说不上来开心还是难过。有个伴是件好事，可指不定什么时候他又饿得不行了。他不敢想，感到面对本能自己什么办法都没有，下一次可能不会像今天这样…仁慈？他觉得自己不配用仁慈这个词。他看了一眼手里的枪，他是干这一行的，这并不算是一个错误。</p><p> </p><p>e</p><p> </p><p>天黑了。</p><p>Zayn找了一个隐蔽处躺下来。没有星星，和前几天一样，胳膊算是好得差不多了，真神奇。他依旧心灰意冷地把头往衣服里面缩了几下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>先捱过今晚吧。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他看看小鹿，觉得它好像比刚见面时长大一点点了。这会儿正安详地睡着，睫毛微微颤动了一下。Zayn很想摸摸它顺滑的皮毛，又担心把它惊醒。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这是真正属于这里的生灵，纯洁又美。人类是多余的，尤其是我这样伤害它们的人类。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zayn突然就被浓稠的困意包裹住，眼皮沉得像有几千斤。</p><p> </p><p>小鹿睁开了眼睛，一动不动地瞧着他，然后它变成一个男人，也还是一动不动地瞧着他。</p><p>Zayn还睡着，月亮冒了出来，他脸上的阴影从左边脸移到右边。</p><p> </p><p>f</p><p> </p><p>Zayn还睡得迷糊就被一下子吓清醒，或许是因为许久没有见到人类，他下意识地就抓起枪，眼睛睁得滚圆。</p><p>他看着男人蓝色的眼睛，他好像认得出来这是小鹿。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>可是为什么…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“别害怕。”男人说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>谁应该害怕？</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zayn的手突然就松开了，枪掉在地上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我还没睡醒…这只是梦…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“呃…你好？我…不是…”他看了一眼枪，“没事，我不会开枪的…”</p><p>他在说些什么，他觉得自己真是蠢死了。假如面前这个男人真是那只鹿变来的，这样的一把枪就能伤到他吗？说不定他是这个森林的神，或者说更高级的神…</p><p>男人只是笑了一下。Zayn不明白他的意思，他说不上来那样的眼神是…放松的，又或者说是怜悯。男人毫不畏惧他，和他手边那把可笑的枪，他们好像见过——确实见过，甚至算得上熟悉，这么多天小鹿一直跟在他的身边。</p><p>但是他说，“你不会伤害我的，Zayn。“</p><p>Zayn试图用面前的男人是一个什么神来说服自己他知道自己的名字，他还是吓得不敢动。</p><p>“我是来帮助你的。”</p><p>“…你知道路？”Zayn用几不可闻的声音说，不知道是在问男人还是在问自己。</p><p>“当然。”男人说，他垂下眼睛，“你只是想知道路吗？”</p><p>Zayn只想回家，然后他就说是。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>别伤害我。</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>他不敢说，又把和男人对着的视线移开，他觉得那双蓝色的眼睛好像能把他看得一清二楚。他想到自己犯下的种种过错，从打的这么多次猎，到小时候撒过的一次谎。他呆在原地，脱力地靠着背后的土。</p><p> </p><p>“跟我走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>g</p><p> </p><p>Zayn跟着他不断向前走着。他不得不猎杀野兔以获得食物的时候，原本熟悉得近乎本能的动作变得很陌生，他迟疑地握住枪杆，手缩在手套里一层层地冒汗。</p><p>“没有关系。”男人说。</p><p>他于是扣下扳机。尽管如此，他觉得兔肉嚼起来像树皮，毫无先前猎杀成功和暂时不用忧心温饱的快感。</p><p>“还有多久？”他问。</p><p>“快了。”</p><p>眨眼的功夫男人重新变成小鹿，飞快地向前窜去，消失在森林的浓雾中。</p><p> </p><p>Zayn顿时陷入了巨大的慌乱。几天前也是如此漫无目的地在林中乱走，却没有这般无助。也许是因为之前怀抱着一丝能够发现出路或者遇见其他同伴的渺茫希望，但现在他愈发肯定这片地方并不是一个寻常的森林，而只有那个男人能够带他走出去——又或者困住他让他无法离开。他除了跟着男人之外，似乎没有别的选择。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道男人叫什么名字，也不知道怎样才能找到他。小鹿没有跟丢过他，他也没有考虑过这个问题。为什么？倘若它想离开，自己走掉就好，这里是它的家。但现在Zayn必须找到男人，出于什么？对回家的渴望，还是重新回到独自一人的不适？不知道什么时候已经产生了这样一种莫名的依赖的感觉。</p><p>他向四周寻找着，浓雾之中什么也没有办法看见。</p><p> </p><p>Zayn突然就开始不住地流泪。他不知道自己为什么哭泣，他以为自己已经绝望得麻木。是受到惩罚了吗？终于？</p><p> </p><p>他蹲下来用手臂捆住自己，一屁股坐在冰冷又黏腻的泥土上，露水沾湿了他的裤子。过了一会儿他觉得有一只温暖的手放在他的头上。尽管Zayn感受到了那只手传来的温度，他还是害怕得浑身颤抖，更不敢抬头看。</p><p>直到他又听到那个熟悉的像溪流声一样清脆的声音对他说，没事了，我还在这里。</p><p>“对不起…别伤害我…”他说。</p><p> </p><p>“不会的，我是来带你离开这里。”</p><p> </p><p>h</p><p> </p><p>“顺着溪流走，不要回头。”男人告诉他。</p><p>Zayn很想再说些什么，他突然不知道怎样才能回归到以前的生活，他已经打心底准备不再打猎；他想留下来，但是这就必须继续猎杀，他总觉得自己不能再让这里留下更多的血迹和尸体，也不想让猎枪的声音打破这里的宁静。</p><p>“你…”他不知道自己到底想问什么，事实上他对男人的一切都感到无比好奇，但Zayn又始终认为他只是这里一只普普通通的小鹿。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都要回家。”男人说。</p><p>Zayn望向他不敢望向的眼睛。</p><p>“没有关系的，”男人说，“没有关系。”</p><p>他转过身就朝前走。</p><p> </p><p>i</p><p> </p><p>Zayn再也没有打猎，他去做了画家，生活不比以前。他总是画着漫无边际的森林和淌着清澈流水的小溪，还有一只蓝色眼睛的小鹿。当时和他一起去的朋友早在他之前就出了森林，他们都以为他死了。大家各自继续着打猎的活，他们也有再聚，谈起Zayn总是流露着惋惜——一个这么优秀的猎人，他们说。</p><p>Zayn始终没有向任何一个人讲述这个故事。想到蓝眼睛的男人告诉他，以前犯下的错误，或者别的事情，全都没有关系，他终于不会再在夜里梦见自己沾满鲜血的手。</p><p> </p><p>j</p><p> </p><p>Zayn经常在混合蓝色颜料的时候想到，如果他再去那个森林一次，还会不会遇到小鹿？真想再见见他啊，总是会跟着自己的小家伙。他告诉自己不要回头。</p><p> </p><p>后来Zayn为了填饱肚子四处奔波，他活了很久，可是再没有回到那个森林，也没有梦见过男人，往后漫长又干枯的日子里，一次都没有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>